


SMUT HEADCANON GAME: F + K + U + W w/ Roman Reigns

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [111]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Roman Reigns & Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	SMUT HEADCANON GAME: F + K + U + W w/ Roman Reigns

##  **F: FIRSTS _(FIRST TIME HAVING SEX TOGETHER)_**

_-Roman is very gentle and loving when you’s_

_-He wants it to be memorable and enjoyable for you._

_-He doesn’t want you to be uncomfortable and regret sleeping with him._

_-So he will put petals in the hallway leading to the bedroom, then put some on the floor and bed. Putting candles on the bedside table_

_-After you’s two have a very romantic candlelit dinner underneath the stars, you’s retire to his house._

_-roman kissing you as soon as you’s enter the door._

_-Pushing you softly against the wall, as the making out got heated. Shrugging your jackets off._

_-“Are you sure about this?” Roman asked as you’s two broke away from the kiss._

_-“Yes.” You answered breathlessly._

_-Roman picked you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist. Grabbing a hold of the back of his neck with your hands and bringing his lips closer to you, kissing him._

_-With your lips still attached Roman walks towards his room._

_-Carefully putting you down on the mattress._

_-Pulling away from you and standing, taking his shirt off._

_-“Are you sure about this?” He asked you again._

_-“Positive, defiantly.” You responded, smiling at him softly, sitting up a bit and leaning on your elbows._

_-Roman would then hover above you, pressing his lips against yours softly._

_-After some more making out and undressing, you’s finally get to the fun part._

_\- Roman eating you out first, trailing his mouth down towards your abdomen, then your inner thighs then to your core._

_-Looking up at you as he eats you out._

_-However, when you try to go down on him, he doesn’t allow you, telling you, “Tonight’s all about you sweetheart.”_

_-Roman asking if you are sure you want to do this for the third time._

_\- “Yes, I want to have sex with you.” You replied._

_-Roman grabbing a condom, because you know protection is the way to go._

_-Roman kissing you softly as he enters you._

_-Romans thrust being gentle but deep. Basically, he is making love to you._

_-Whispering sweet things to you as he thrust into you._

_-Praising you._

_-Whimpering and moans from both of you._

_-Gripping his biceps._

_-When you come closer to your release, Roman telling you to cum._

_“Cum, baby girl.” He moaned, as his thrusting got a little bit sloppier._

_-Cumming when Ro says baby girl._

_-Roman cumming after you come down from your high._

_-Roman thrusting into you one last time before he cums._

_-Pressing a gentle kiss on your sweaty shoulder before he rolls off of you._

_-Taking the condom off and wrapping it in tissue then throwing it in the bin that was beside the bedside table. Then laying back backside you._

_-Wrapping his arm around you and bringing you closer to his body._

_-Kissing his chest and snuggling into his side while he runs his hand soothingly up and down your back, pressing a soft kiss against the top of your head._

_-Telling each other how much you love each other._

##  **K: KITCHEN _(DESCRIBE A SEX SCENE IN THE KITCHEN)_**

_-Roman wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his_

_-“Mmm, the only thing I want for breakfast is you.” Roman moaned, spinning you around towards him, taking the egg flip out of your hand and putting it on the counter._

_-“But, I was using that.” You whined, making Roman smirk._

_-“sh, baby girl, you aren’t anymore.” He_

_-You were about to protest again when he pressed his lips against yours passionately, resting his hands against your waist and hitching you up, putting you on the counter._

_-Undoing the white button-up shirt you were wearing which happened to be his._

_-Kissing his way down your stomach, then kissing your inner thighs._

_-He’ll then press his mouth against your core, using his tongue to pleasure you down there, licking and sucking, while looking at you, as you moaned his name grabbing his hair tightly, pulling on it and arching your back, your head falling back as you close your eyes._

_-Five minutes of Roman eating you out you reach your high, cumming on him, which he keeps licking you._

_-Pulling away and licking his lips as he takes his sweat pants off._

_-You let out a moan as sat up, breathing heavily, as you rested on your elbows, looking at his cock as it sprung up._

_-“Oh, baby girl, you’re a pretty sight when you are a moaning mess.” He moaned as you stared hungrily at his cock. Coming closer to you until he has in front of you. Entering you without a warning. Both of you’s letting out moans, as he thrust into you._

##  **U: UNDRESSING _(STRIP TEASING A PARTNER)_**

_-Roman sat on the bed, resting his head against the headboard as he watched a game on the TV. Completely oblivious to you coming out of the bathroom in a red lingerie set and a red silk robe._

_-“Hey, babe.” You purred, making Roman let out a noise. You glared at him in annoyance as you looked at him then at the TV._

_-You quickly walked to the foot of the bed, standing in front of the TV, making Roman let out a groan of protest._

_-He was about to complain, looking at you as his glare turning into a smirk, his eyes darkening with lust as he licks his lips._

_-He sat up, making you shake your head no._

_-“Oh, no baby, you stay there, you’ve been a bad boy, not paying attention to me.” You spoke, fake pouting._

_-“Please let me touch you.” He gasped out, grabbing a hold of his bulge. You pretended to think for a second._

_-“Nah.” You answered, making Roman groan in protest._

_-You slowly undid the robe, taking it off slow as Roman stared at you in anticipation of wanting to see what you were wearing._

_-You let the robe slide off your shoulders then slowly down your arms until it was on the ground._

_-Roman let out a moan, palming himself more, as you climbed onto the bed making your way towards him, smirking at him as you climbed on top of him, grinding yourself against him, making him moan…_

##  **W: WEDDING NIGHT _(CONSUMMATING THE MARRIAGE)_**

-Roman placed you gently on the mattress, hovering above you as you’s both stared into each other’s eyes.

-“Are you sure?” he asked, as you nodded.

-“Yes.” You answered Roman smiled at you as sat up, reaching his hand behind you to undo the zipper of the dress, undoing it.

-You quickly took it off of you, Roman helping you take it off and putting it to the side.

-You grabbed his tie, pressing your lips against his passionately.

-Fumbling with your other hand as you undid his buttons. Taking the shirt off for him and discarding it to the side.

-Then taking the tie off.

-Pressing you back to the mattress again and pressing his body weight against yours.

-Kissing his way down towards your neck then the alley of your boobs, taking your bra off and cupping your boobs, sucking on both of them while looking at you.

-Then kissing his way down towards your stomach, until he reached the waistband of your panties,

-Removing them with his mouth.

-Then kissing your inner thighs.

-Taking the garter off.

-He will then press his mouth against your core and sucking slowly, making you grab the bed sheets, arching your back throwing your head back.

-Looking at you as he eats you out, rubbing your clit.

-He keeps looking at you as you writhe against him, moaning his name and whimpering as you feel your orgasm arise.

-When you finish with your orgasm, Roman hovers above you.

-Kissing your neck and all over your face, then your lips.

-“Are you ready baby girl?” he asked, as he positions himself at your entrance.

-“Yes.” You whimpered, gripping his biceps.

-Roman slowly enters you. The both of you letting out moans.

-He then pulls out of you, then enters you again.

-Roman making sweet love to you.

-This goes on about an hour until you’s both reach your high.

-You’s go on for about four rounds before you’s get tired.


End file.
